earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
End of Ewane, The
Category:Ewane Category:End, The The End :-''by Ewane The frozen winds of Northrend were blew mournfully. All around the barren landscape was littered with the corpses of long forgotten creatures and the wind seemingly voiced their cry. The Alliance had made camp on the beach; much like Arthas did, so many years ago. The burned out husks of his ships still lay in the water, almost immortal watchers. Ewane looked over the landscape as the soldiers he had come with prepared the camp. "So this is what Arthas saw." He thought to himself. Shaking his head sadly, he turned and made his way back to the camp. His greyed hair, pulled back into a ponytail bounced slightly as he made the small jumps to get down from his vantage point. It had been 20 years since Arthas had turned. And now, the Alliance was strong enough to challenge him. Not the old Alliance that people remembered, but the Alliance of Azeroth. Orcs, Trolls, Humans, Foresaken, Tauren, Dwarves, Gnomes and Elves of both races had together to fight that which was the Lich King's minions. Strathholme had been liberated, Andorhol cleansed of the taint of the Scourge. It seemed that the end was at hand for the Lich King. But at what cost? So many had died at the hands of the Scourge, from battle, from insanity all took their hold upon those who sought to free the land of this evil. Through it all, Ewane watched his friends die. His loved ones pass, and yet he lived. He sat himself next to a fire to warm himself. His old bones creaked with every movement, but he ignored them. He looked up and smiled as his apprentice came to him. Talera had been a good student, she had come to him, seeking his teachings; the teachings of Uther the Light Bringer and he taught her everything he knew. Now she was an inquisitor in her own right and fought to bring the Light to those who needed it. As he sat, resting himself, Talera nodded her acknowledgement to him before she went to help the soldiers with the set up of the camp. Ewane just and thought quietly. As the sounds of the encampment filled the air, Ewane stood and made his way to the outskirts of the camp, seeking solitude. Talera came to him, her mount Wisdom snorting slightly in the cold air. He looked over and patted Celeste's neck gently and smiled. "What are you doing here?" He asked with a smile. Talera smiled warmly in return and nodded her head forward. "I should ask you the same thing Ewane. You seem distracted. Whats wrong? She asked. Ewanes face lost its gentle smile and turned to look down the weathered path. My journey nears its end. I can feel it He spoke softly, almost to no one. Talera, tilted her head to the side for a moment regarding the her mentor for a time before turning about and making his way back to the camp. The screams of allies filled the air as Ewane strode forward, mace and shield at the ready. Calling upon the Light, he healed the wounds of those fallen beside him, cleansed them of the poisons and diseases that ravaged their wounds. He was tired. The war had been going on for nearly 3 months and he Alliance was exhausted. They had pushed the Scourge back to the base of the Frozen Throne where Arthas waited. Picking up his mace, he strode forward and felt the Light come to his call. Wreathed in Holy Power, Ewanes eyes took on their customary golden glow as he struck the Nerubian that assaulted his men. Strike with great vengeance! He cried out as he struck. The maces glow took on a more intense look as it struck, erupting in a shower of golden Light. The Nerubian reared its head back in pain and turned upon the Paladin, bringing clawed hands up to defend itself. Ewane ducked under a strike meant for his head and struck again, bringing more holy magic to bear. The spider roared once more before being felled by another strike. Ewane looked down upon the spiders corpse then back to his men. We are here to end the Lich Kings reign! Take up your arms and bring forth the Judgement of the Light! he roared to the waiting men. The soldiers cheered and rallied beneath his battle cry, raising shield, sword, axe and bow to continue the fight. They surged forward into the battle, led by the Paladins of the newly reformed Silver Hand, rallying under their battle cry and the power of the Holy Light that guided them. From behind, the reinforcements came forward, the Horde, once enemies of the Alliance were now their staunch allies, fighting alongside the Alliance in this desperate of battles. The armies continued to push the minions of the Lich King back, striking down the undead wherever they may be. After another week of battle, the army had finally broken the Scourge lines and now assembled half way up the mountain. The winds buffeted them greatly and the snows reduced all their sight. Many were lost in the avalanches and blizzards of the mountain, but they pressed on. Led by Thrall and his Frostwolf Clan, the Grand Alliance continued up the mountain, until the Frozen Throne itself could be seen. Arthas sat atop his throne, staring down at all of them gathered there. So the pawns have come together to fight the master. He laughed. Do you really think you can stop me? Stop that which is beyond the scope of all of you? The Lich King stood up and picked up his Runeblade. Come then. Let me see what you can do. The Lich King moved like nothing any had ever seen, almost gliding towards them at a inhuman speed. Those in the front were caught unawares and died quickly under his onslaught, their cries of pain and surprise filling the air. Ewane narrowed his eyes and gripped his mace tightly. He looked around at those gathered with him and dropped his shield. Walking to his horse, Ewane removed a great maul from its place on the chargers saddle, removing the cloth covering its great head; he revealed a symbol that few could say they had never seen. Let the Light guide my blows and my course through this battle. He hefted the heavy weapon onto his shoulder and charged forward into battle, his blue cape trailing behind him as he moved as fast as he could. Arthas was engaged, taking down Human and Orc alike as if they were nothing but wheat in a field. Ewane struck first, the Light glowing on the face of the weapon. The mace swung through the air and struck, striking the Death Knight on the side. The mace unleashed the Holy energy contained in it and Arthas stumbled slightly before turning to see the defiant Paladin. Ah. I know you. Ewane wasnt it? A follower of Uther? He asked with a slight laugh. Ewane narrowed his eyes and readied himself. I follow that which you have turned away from Death Knight. Arthas laughed at him and lowered the sword. You are as foolish as Uther was. THIS is true power. Not the Light and the patience that you practice. THIS is the power that shall unite the world! With that said, Arthas charged forward, sword raised. Ewane defended against the blow and the two went off into battle as the Lich Kings remaining minions surged back up the mountain. Talera came forward, watching the battle in awe and in dread, hoping against the inevitable that she knew would happen. The battle continued, Arthas and Ewane striking each other and defending against their blows. As Ewane came down with an over hand strike, Arthas lashed out with a kick and thrust the Runeblade forward, catching Ewane at the center of his breastplate. Eyes widened, Ewane dropped his maul and fell to the ground clutching the sword. He could feel his body dying, feel the demonic magics of the blade clawing away at his soul. He looked up at Arthas a smile playing across his face. Arthas looked down at him and for a moment the chaos of battle seemed to slow. What do you find so amusing old man? You are dying and your army will die with you. Ewane smiled and chuckled softly as he looked over at the Grand Alliance, now victorious over the Lich Kings army. He turned to regard Arthas for a moment and breathed his last words before passing. The Light shall never fade.